


Day 1: Hello

by nasubi



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aomine, home is not Japan. Home is Kagami, and Kagami is currently so near yet so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Hello

"Enjoy your stay." The immigration officer spoke in English with a smile. Nearby, Aomine could hear the thump of stamp hitting passport at the next counter. Instead of waiting for Momoi, who was still waiting to be cleared as she wasn't lucky enough to be the first few to alight from the plane, Aomine went ahead to grab their luggage first. When she finally appeared, he didn't complain, but she could tell he was impatient because his eyes followed her as she walked over.

"Dai-chan, you're too fast!"

"And you're noisy," he grumbled, turning away from the girl. He propped his elbow on the trolley, thinking about the red-headed teen he usually said that to. Kagami had left for America on the last day of second year in a hurry for Alex's wedding and Aomine had to spend one bitter summer month playing mostly alone in the basketball court near Kagami's house. Sure, Kise and Kuroko would join in, but their basketball didn't excite him like Kagami's and they certainly never cooked for him. By the second week he wasn't even trying to hide his pining for his boyfriend, falling asleep in Kagami's shirt every night.

Momoi now gave him an understanding look, small smile curving across her face as they walked towards the exit. The final security check done, Aomine finally stepped out of the arrival hall. Suddenly feeling unsure, he slowed down. What if Kagami isn't here? What if he fucked up and flew to the the wrong state? _No, wait, I can't be wrong._ Momoi would never let him live it down if he bought the wrong tickets, much less get up the plane with him.

Then, he spotted him. Even in America, Kagami was taller than the average male, standing out additionally with his fiery red hair and fine Asian features. They were a hundred feet away, then fifty, and finally they stood one foot away from each other.

"Bakagami." True to his nature, Aomine tried to play it cool. He was already envisioning the reply even as he spoke, but he knew it was to be without bite; Kagami was smiling so widely Aomine could barely see the brilliant red irises he loved so much.

"Ahomine." Familiar warm hands stretched out towards him.

_Hello love. Welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time being a fanfic writer during AoKagaAo month and I want to contribute to my favourite (and only) OTP by writing lots of KagaAo. It's been months since I wrote anything new and I'm super rusty, so I was late to start this series, but better late than never right? ^_^"


End file.
